


You Need Some Patching Up

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: After a fight, Brigitte insists she be the one to patch Hana up and look after her for a bit, and then some.





	You Need Some Patching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm not dead but my body wishes I was. I just had a FUN adventure with a kidney infection and all that and felt the need to do something healing and fluffy. Ive already done it with Moicy and HanaMercy so have some patching up fluff w/ MekaMechanic.

"Ow!" 

"Sorry, Kanin"

Brigitte was tending wounds Hana had suffered in battle. She had been so focused on what was in front of her that she didn't notice any attack from behind. Hana, being the type of person she was, covered Brigittes back with bullet scrapes to her arms, and her skin re-burned from her pushing her mech too hard. Now settled in the Medical Wing, Brigitte insisted that she take care of Hana over Angela, as a thank you for the coverage. 

"You aren't usually this squirmy, are you?" Brigitte smiled a little as she continued stitching up Hana's skin. It wasn't hard, Hana was actually being relatively still. But the occasional squeaks she let out due to a tug were… cute.

"No" Hana shook her head. "But your hands are big and you tug a lot." She gave the excuse.

Brigitte had to try and not laugh. "Sorry, Hana. I'm trying to be gentler. I've been hanging around with Reinhardt so long I sometimes forget not everyone is our size." She explained.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes and trying to hide her own smile. "Well. Even Angela and Fareeha are smaller than you. And I thought Fareeha was big." Hana said. 

Brigitte shrugged it off. “I’m really not that tall Hana. I just look like it in my armor.” 

“Sure” Hana chuckled faintly before relaxing some, keeping her eyes off the scrapes and other injuries Brigitte was patching up. She wasn’t exactly the most fond of needles, regardless of who was the one stitching up her skin. It didn’t take much longer before Brigitte seemed satisfied with her care and she started putting bandages across each injury she had repaired. 

She patted Hana’s shoulder once her work was finished, smiling a little fondly. “There you go, all patched up.” 

Hana hopped off the table and moved her arms a little bit, nodding as if she was inspecting mechanical work done on her mech, which no doubt needed to be done as well. “Thanks, Brigitte” Hana said with a proud smile. She jumped up, pressing a kiss to Brigitte’s cheek, just to show her appreciation while a soft blush flooded her face. “Did you want to come by and hang out? Maybe we can work on my mech together, I know you want to look at it. As thank you for patching me up…?” 

Brigitte honestly didn’t hear most of what Hana had said, momentarily frozen with the kiss that had been delivered to her cheek. She pressed a hand fondly to her cheek and felt the heat blaze across her face. “Hang out…? With your mech? Oh!” Brigitte suddenly was completely bolt upright and attentive. “You’re gonna need help if your arms are all sore huh? I’d love to help!” 

“Great.” Hana smiled, providing an ever confident exterior. “I’ll be down in an hour. Don’t be late, Brigitte!” She waved as she departed the Medical Wing, a bright smile across her face. Brigitte on the other hand was stuck with an expression she couldn’t quite shake off. As well as several thoughts that wouldn't leave her alone. Working with Hana on her mech was nearly a dream come true. 

Among other things.

\--- --- --- 

Brigitte had showed up later in the hangers, just as Hana said she’d be. She was already in her overalls and ready to get grease on herself, as she usually did when working with any kind of equipment. But she wasn’t expecting to see Hana already perched atop her mech, hard at work on it. She already had oil smudged on her cheek and her bandages from before, but there was a bit of a stressed expression to Hana’s face that only went away after Hana had noticed Brigitte’s presence, and her staring. 

She jumped up from the top of her mech, wiping her face and only smudging the oil further. “Hey, Brig!” She beamed. “You’re ready to go. Do you want to help me with heavy lifting first or-” She paused, Brigitte still staring at her in such an empty, at the same time completely consumed manor. Hana tilted her head and waited for Brigitte to fully compose herself. “You alright?” 

Brigitte shook her head and reached out, taking one of Hana’s arms into the light. “You’ve been working on your mech since you left, Haven't you?” Brigitte asked. 

Hana sheepishly looked away and frowned a bit, “Maybe? What does it matter?” 

“You can tear your stitches” Brigitte reminded her softly, and gently pulled her to a chair. “You probably already strained your arms climbing on top of your mech like that.” 

“And How do you know how I climb up on my mech?” Hana asked her a bit curiously, raising an eyebrow up as Brigitte tenderly inspected both of her arms. A bright red flush covered her face. 

Brigitte gave her a bit of a look, that broke into a bit of a soft smile at Hana’s quip. “There’s no ladder anywhere near your mech, Hana” 

“Oh” Hana responded quietly, calming down and letting Brigitte have a bit better reign on her arms. "... Kay, I got a little ahead of myself. Can you blame me?" 

Brigitte tutted and shook her head, unwrapping Hanas arm and looking intently. There was a stitch or two that was popped, prompting more bleeding from her injuries. "If I fix this will you promise to take it easy, Kanin?" Brigitte asked her, letting go just briefly to get a chair. 

Hana's only response was a nod of her head, and Brigitte nodded right back. She was rather glad she kept a kit with her in case of injuries on the job. Pulling out a few butterfly bandages, Brigitte started patching her up again. This time there weren't any words or playful banter, the silence heavy in the air. For whatever reason, this felt more intimate than being in the Medical Wing. Heat crept up and lingered in Brigitte's cheeks, making it only slightly difficult to focus on her task. When she deemed herself finished, she wrapped Hana's arm back up and leaned back slightly. "There you go." Brigitte settled softly, looking up at Hana. 

Their eyes met and it was something electrifying. Something Brigitte couldn't place. All she knew to do was smile at Hana, and to her surprise, she got a smile on a blushing face in return. 

"Thanks." Hana gently pulled her arm back, being more careful this time. "Hey, Brig. Do you just… Want to watch movies with me in the rec room instead?" She asked. 

The question made the heat in Brigittes face worse, but she smiled an ever sweet smile. "If it means you keep your arms safe, then I think that sounds like a good idea." She paused, her heart skipped a beat at her next almost automatic response. "Only if I can cuddle you while we watch." 

Hana's face looked nearly the color as parts of her mech. An easy comparison, seeing as they weren't far from the damn thing. She swallowed hard before she got her composure back. "You wanna make it a date?" She asked, a wide grin spreading across her face. 

"I thought this was already a date" Brigitte chuckled in an effort to keep it light. Hana made it easy to banter and make things… not so awkward. "Movies sound like a better date, don't you think?" 

A quick nod and Hana was already pushing her tool cart back to where it belonged. She switched on the mechanism that started charging her mech and she was next to Brigitte again, bright eyed and ready. Brigitte was certain that if it were possible, Hana would have a cute twitching nose and big floppy ears up in attention, just like an adorable bunny. She laughed a little at the imagery and she offered a hand out for Hana to take. "Since you're the injured one, I'll let you pick the movie" Brigitte teased lightly. 

There was no hesitance as Hana took Brigittes hand, and even less in her response. "Let's find a cheesy American movie to watch. Should be plenty of them, I saw Jesse with a bunch before!" Hana beamed almost, seemingly more excited than Brigitte was. 

Brigitte smiled openly at Hana's enthusiasm and allowed herself to get tugged. "Sounds good to me. Kanin"

Hana only paused for half a second, looking up to her with a curious gaze, once again reminding Brigitte of likeness to a certain animal. "What do you keep calling me, anyway?"

Now it was her turn to flush in some deep seated embarrassment. "Bunny" she admitted.

Hana sputtered out in adorable laughter. "You're a sap, Brig" 

"But you like it" Brigitte responded. "Otherwise you wouldn't want a movie date with me."

"I do" Hana responded with a smile, keeping herself focused back on her path. "...a little too much" 

Brigitte turned to her, and in a bold move, she bent and kissed the top of Hana's head. Borderline payback for earlier. "I like you a little too much, too, Hana."

She blushed and hid her eyes from Brigitte's view. "Sap." 

"Come on, Hana" Brigitte chuckled a little more, resisting the urge to lift Hana's tiny form up bridal style. "Let's get to those movies."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you did and as always Comments and Suggestions are very much welcome. Thanks yall.


End file.
